


By Your Side

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit er fluchtartig die Stadt und das Land verlassen hatte – mit dem Versprechen nie wieder einen Blick zurück zu werfen.





	1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side**

**.**

_– Welcome home –_

_._

_._

Es war eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung auf der Chuck sie zum ersten Mal seit der Beerdigung wiedersah.

Eine Veranstaltung zu der Lily ihn – im Interesse der Firma wie sie sagte – gedrängt hatte.

Doch noch Jahre später würde er sich fragen was ihre wahren Hintergründe gewesen waren, als sie ihn dazu gezwungen hatte seiner selbstgewählten Isolation in Europa den Rücken zu kehren und nach Hause zurück zukommen.

Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit er fluchtartig die Stadt und das Land verlassen hatte – mit dem Versprechen nie wieder einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Ein Versprechen das er gehalten hatte aus Gründen die ihm nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst wurden als Blair, wie aus dem Nichts, vor ihm auftauchte und er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren mit einer Vergangenheit konfrontiert war vor der er so beharrlich versucht hatte weg zu laufen.

Ihr Gesicht war blasser, ihre Locken einen Ton dunkler und das schwarze Cocktailkleid das sie trug zu weit für ihren zierlichen Körper – doch sie war noch immer von der selben makellosen Schönheit wie all die Jahre zuvor.

„Chuck?“ wisperte sie ungläubig, während sie ihr Glas sinken ließ und entsetzt zu ihm empor blickte.

Ein ungewolltes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu machte, doch ehe er irgendetwas sagen konnte hatte sie bereits auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und den Raum verlassen.

Er zögerte nicht, ehe er sein eigenes Glas auf einen freien Tisch sinken ließ und ihr eilig aus dem Raum folgte und gerade noch sah wie sie in einer Garderobe verschwand, bevor sie die Möglickeit hatte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zu ziehen.

„Blair,“ begann er atemlos, während er ihr ins Innere folgte und zu sah wie sie hastig nach ihrem Mantel zu suchen begann. „Blair, I…“

Er verstummte als er bemerkte wie sie unvermittelt in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt und zu sah wie sie sich langsam zu ihm herumdrehte.

In ihren dunklen Augen funkelte etwas das er nicht deuten konnte, doch noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah trafen ihre Lippen bereits hungrig auf seine.

Automatisch glitten seine Finger durch ihre dunklen Locken, während eine Gier in ihm erwachte die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Ein Verlangen das er verdrängt und in Arbeit zu ertränken versucht hatte, dass jedoch nie ganz verschwunden – ihn nie ganz verlassen hatte.

Voller Verlangen presste er ihren zarten Körper an sich, während er mit dem Fuß die Zimmertür zustieß und sie gemeinsam durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum taummelten.

Sie schmeckte süß – nach Champagner und Erdbeeren und einem Sommer in dem er alles für möglich gehalten hatte.

Nach einem Sommer der heute ein ganzes Leben entfernt zu liegen schien.

Doch der Augenblick endete eben so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte, als Blair ihn ohne jede Vorwarnung energisch von sich stieß.

„Blair,“ frage er unsicher, während er zu sah wie sie ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte und dabei jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich.

„Blair? Are you…“ Noch ehe er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, beugte sie sich bereits nach vorn und übergab sich geradewegs auf den Fußboden.

Angewidert und hilflos zugleich ließ Chuck die Arme sinken, ehe er einen unbeholfenen Schritt zurück machte und nahezu erleichtert aufsah, als die Tür aufging und Serena zu ihnen in die Garderobe hastete.

„Call 911!“ fuhr sie ihn harsch an, ehe sie an Blairs Seite eilte und ihr in einer sanften Bewegung die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht strich, ehe sie ihre andere Hand behutsam auf ihrem Rücken ruhen ließ. „Now Chuck!“

Mechanisch kam er Serenas Aufforderung nach und beantwortete schließlich nüchtern die Fragen der Dame aus der Notrufzentrale, jedoch ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal den Blick von Blair abzuwenden.

Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und Schweißperlen glänzten auf ihrer Stirn, während sie kraftlos in Serenas Armen lehnte und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte das Chuck nicht verstehen konnte.

Ihre dunklen Augen blickten verloren ins Nichts und das Funkeln das er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in ihnen entdeckt hatte, war nun gänzlich verschwunden.

„What´s going on?“ begann er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme, als er den Anruf beendet hatte und sein Mobiltelefon zurück in die Tasche seines Anzugs gleiten ließ.

Doch Serena schenkte ihm nur einen missmutigen Blick, ehe sie mit dem Kopf in Richtung Couch deutete. „Just help me.“

Wortlos machte er einen Schritt nach vorn und half ihr schließlich Blair behutsam auf das schmale Sofa am Ende des Raumes zu betten.

„What´s going on,“ fragte er dabei erneut, während er zu sah wie Serena sich neben Blair sinken ließ und ihr vorsichtig das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn strich.

„Just too much alcohol I guess.“

„Just?“ fragte er irritiert, sicher sich verhört zu haben. „Serena what´s going on?“

„Things have changed since you left, Chuck.“

„What's that supposed to mean? What the hell are you talking about? What´s wrong with her?“

Fragend sah Chuck zu wie Serena ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Well Chuck,“ begann sie dann mit zitternder Stimme. „Maybe she just had to much champagne tonight or maybe she took too many pills before leaving her penthouse…Or maybe it´s just another drug OD! I don´t know the difference anymore!“

„Are you kidding me?“ wisperte Chuck heiser, doch Serenas frostiger Blick ließ ihn Augenblicklich verstummen.

„Do you really think that´s a fucking joke, Chuck?“ fuhr sie ihn dabei harsch an.

Ihre Stimme war schneidend und in ihren Augen lag soviel Zorn das Chuck instinktiv einen Schritt zurück trat.

Ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick zwischen Blairs regloser Gestalt auf der Couch und Serenas Wut verzerrtem Blick hin und hergleiten.

_That´s impossible._

Ehe er jedoch noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hörte er auch schon Schritte auf dem Korridor und einen Augenblick später füllten bereits Sanitäter das Zimmer.

_Welcome home, dachte Chuck bitter. Welcome home._

_._

_._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**By Your Side**

**.**

_– I should have known –_

_._

Chuck folgte dem Krankenwagen in seiner Limousine, während in seinem Inneren ein Krieg tobte der ihn binnen weniger Minuten beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

Serenas Worte halten in einer Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf, während Blairs leblose Gestalt wie ein Geist vor seinen Augen zu tanzen schien.

_That´s impossible. Not Blair. Not Blair._

Sein Kopf war berits zum zerbersten gespannt als er Serena schließlich auf dem dunklen Flur der Intensivstation wieder traf, wo sie auf einem orange farbenen Plastikstuhl kauerte und starr auf den Fußboden blickte.

„What the hell happend tonight?“ begann er atemlos, während er sich ohne zu zögern auf den Stuhl neben sie sinken ließ. „What the hell happend, Serena?“

Angespannt sah er zu wie sie den Kopf hob und mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihm empor blickte.

Ihr Blick beinahe ebenso leer wie Blairs nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„One week ago“ begann sie mit zitternder Stimme, während sie sich erneut von ihm abwandte. „Blair had too much to drink and almost choked on her own vomit. Dan found her just in time. Two weeks ago she took too many pills and almost drowned in her damn bathtub. Thank god Dorota stopped by that day. Last month she had too much cocaine and…“

„No,“ unterbrach Chuck sie mit brüchiger Stimme, während er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „No Serena, you can´t be serious. Not Blair!“

„It´s repeatedly, Chuck. Every week, every day.“

Fassungslos starrte Chuck sie an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

_Not Blair._

Doch Serenas verzweifelter Blick machte ihm nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst das sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

„What happend to her?“

„You know what happend Chuck.“

_Of course I know._

_That´s the reason I stayed in Europe for three years._

„It´s my fault,“ wisperte er heiser. „All of this. If I…“

„No Chuck, it´s not. Even if I wish it was because it would be so much easier.“

„But…“

„No Chuck. It´s not your fault,“ erwiderte Serena mit fester Stimme. „Everyone knows it, even Blair. She blames herself and that´s why…“

„She´s doing this to herself,“ beendete Chuck ihren Satz mit zitternder Stimme, ehe er den Kopf sinken ließ und kraftlos das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Wie hatte all das nur so außer Kontrolle geraten können?

_Als er vor drei Jahren die Stadt verlassen hatte, war doch alles…_

„Where´s Nate?“ fragte er schließlich, während er erneut den Blick hob. „I thought they were…“

Serena schluckte. „They were Chuck.“ Sie lie0 den Kopf sinken. „But just for a while. He took off after she tried to kill herself the second time. He couldn´t take it any longer.“

The second time…

Chuck schloss die Augen.

„When“, wisperte er fassunglos.

„Almost two years ago.“

„How…how many times did she…“

„I stopped counting a long time ago.“

„She needs help.“

„I know Chuck, but she refuses any help. There´s nothing we can do.“

„No, there must be something we can…“

„She´s waiting,“ unterbrach Serena ihn kraftlos und Chuck sah zu wie erneut Tränen ihre Augen zu füllen begannen.

„Waiting?“

„Till no one is there. She won´t stop until…“

Benommen sah Chuck zu wie Serena sich auf die Lippen biss und dann betreten den Blick abwandte – unfähig ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Why didn´t you call me,“ flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „I would have come back if I had known and…“

„And what, Chuck? Safe her? She was already too far gone when you left.“

„But why…“

„She begged us not to and she was so fragile…I just couldn´t do it.“

Chuck nickte langsam, während er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

„It´s my fault,“ wisperte er dann erneut. „All of this. It´s all my fucking…“

„No Chuck, it´s not. It´s really not.“

Erschöpft schloss Chuck seine Augen.

Es war seine Schuld, ganz gleich was Serena ihm auch erzählen mochte.

_This begins and ends with Chuck!_

Wer hätte gedacht das ausgerechnet Cabbage Patch am Ende Recht behalten würde?

„What can I do?“ fragte er schließlich erschöpft, während er Serena einen flehenden Blick zu warf. „Please, tell me what to do!“

Er sah zu wie sie den Kopf hob und ihn eine Weile unsicher musterte.

„You could watch her tonight,“ erwiderte sie dann zögernd. “Because I really need to sleep for a few hours. But I promise, I'll be back in the morning.“

„I will Serena. Don´t worry, I´ll take care of her.“

„And you could bring her something to eat,“ ergänzte Serena langsam, während sie bereits nach ihrer Tasche griff und aufstand. „Something she likes, you know.“

„I´ll send Arthur to get some of her favourite things.“

Serena lächelte zustimmend.

„But Chuck, don´t keep your hopes up if she actually starts eating.“

„What? I don´t understand.“

„Usually she can´t keep it down for more than an hour.“

Entsetzt ließ Chuck den Blick sinken.

„When did everything get so screwed up?“ wisperte er fragend, während er den Kopf in seine Hände stützte.

„Im sorry Chuck,“ flüsterte Serena leise, ehe sie ihre Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick auf seinem Arm ruhen ließ. „I really am.“

Chuck verharrte stumm an seinem Platz, während er auf den Linoliumfußboden starrte und auf Serenas Schritte lauschte die sich langsam Richtung Fahrstuhl entfernten.

_I should have known, dachte er benommen. I should have known._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**By Your Side**

**.**

_– I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. –_

_._

Es verstrichen Minuten ehe Chuck es schaffte sich von seinem Stuhl zu erheben und einen Schritt Richtung Tür zu machen.

Und es dauerte noch einen weiteren Augenblick, ehe er schließlich die Kraft aufbrachte die Tür zu öffnen und Blairs Krankenzimmer zu betreten.

Sie wirkte verloren in dem großen Bett und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, das er was jetzt so offensichtlich war, vor ein paar Stunden nicht gesehen hatte.

Nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Ihr Gesicht war unnatürlich bleich und die dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen verieten den Mangel an Schlaf ebenso deutlich, wie die geröteten Stellen unter ihrer Nase ihren Kokain Konsum.

Das lange, dunkle Haar umrahmte in Locken farblos und stumpf ihr blasses Gesicht, während ihre Armen reglos neben ihrem zerbrechlichen Körper ruhten und die flammenden Narben an ihren Handgelenken ihm ihren Schmerz wie ein Mahnmal präsentierten.

 _It´s my fault,_ dachte er erschöpft.

Nahezu benommen ließ Chuck seinen Blick über die Schläuche die ihren zierlichen Körper mit den Maschinen verbanden gleiten.

_It´s my fucking fault._

Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, bevor er einen ersten unbeholfenen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling.

Ein Eindringling zu einer Welt zu der er sich selbst vor Jahren den Zutritt verweigert hatte- und dennoch war es der einzige Ort an dem er sich je zu Hause gefühlt hatte.

Der einzige Ort an den er wirklich gehörte.

_Right beside her._

Chuck spürte wie heße Tränen sich aus seinen Augen zu lösen begannen, doch er war zu erschöpft um noch länger dagegen anzukämpfen und so verharrte er nur reglos am Ende ihres Bettes, während Serenas Worte in seinem Kopf hämerten und unwillkürrlich Bilder herauf beschworen, die ihn nahzu in die Knie zwangen.

 _I should have come sooner,_ dachte er bitter. _I should have come sooner._

Aber das war er nicht.

Es hatte nicht einen einzigen Tag gegeben an dem er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte zurück zu kehren.

Er war davon gelaufen, so wie er es immer getan hatte und hatte im Stillen gehofft sie würde mit ihrem Leben weitermachen, so wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen.

_Bevor sie ihre Zukunft auf dem Rücksitz seiner Limousine verloren hatte._

Es war still im Zimmer.

Still bis auf das regelmässige Piepen der Herzmonitors neben ihrem Bett und dem Regen der laut gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht gleiten, während er sich zurück sehnte.

Zurück in sein Appartment in London und zurück zu der Flasche Scotch neben seinem Bett, die sein einziger nächtlicher Begleiter seit Jahren war.

Doch er wusste nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

„You´re crying.“

Ihre sanfte Stimme riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte hastig den Blick, nur um den leeren Blick aufzufangen mit dem sie ihn von ihrem Bett aus musterte.

„I know,“ wisperte er heiser, während er zusah wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln ihr Gesicht streifte.

„Chuck Bass doesn´t cry.“

„I´m not Chuck Bass anymore,“ antwortete er ihr aufrichtig, ehe er nach einem Stuhl griff und ihn neben ihrem Bett plazierte, bevor er sich setzte.

„Why did you come back, Chuck?“ wisperte sie fragend, während sie ihn mit einem Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen musterte, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„I missed you,“ erwiderte er sanft, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte.

„I´m not the same person you left three years ago.“

„Neither am I.“

Stumm sah er zu wie sie den Blick abwandte und starr gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand blickte.

„You can go, you know,“ flüsterte sie dabei missmutig, doch auch der Unmut in ihren Worten konnte ihre zitternde Stimme nicht verbergen.

„I could,“ erwiderte Chuck heiser. „But I don´t want to.“

„So, I guess Serena asked you to stay with me, right?“

„I would have anyway.“

„No, you´re lying.“

„Maybe.“

„At least you´re honest,“ antwortete sie trocken, ehe sie den Kopf drehte und ihn erneut musterte.

„What happend Blair?“ wisperte er nach einer Weile fragend.

„What do you mean?“

„Tonight, what happend tonight?“

Er sah zu wie sie den Kopf sinken ließ.

„Does it really matter?“

„Of course it does.“

„Serena stopped asking a long time ago.“

„I won´t.“

„But you should.“

Der Klang ihrer Stimme war ernst, der Blick mit dem sie ihn musterte kühl und forschend. Nahezu ohne jedes Gefühl.

„What happend to you?“ fragte er kraftlos, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie fest mit seiner umschloss, ungeachtet ihres Versuches sie ihm wieder zu entziehen.

„What the hell happend to you, Blair?“

„I grew up,“ erklärte sie nüchtern, während sie, deutlich erschöpft aufgab ihm ihre Hand entziehen zu wollen.

„Do you really wanna die?“

Er war nicht sicher ob er ihre Antwort hören wollte und dennoch musste er ihr diese Frage stellen.

„No.“

„Then why won´t you stop doing this to yourself?“

„Because I can.“

„What?“ Er blinzelte ungläubig.

„It´s a game Chuck. And one day I´ll win.“

„So you wanna die?“

„Yeah,“ ein Lächeln streifte ihre Lippen. „Maybe I want.“

Er konnte nichts tun gegen den Zorn der in seinem Inneren zu schwellen begann.

„You really want to die?“ stieß er missmutig hervor, während er nahezu abrupt ihre Hand los ließ. „Then you know what? I´ll buy you a fucking gun and you can…“

„I already tried that, Chuck.“

„What?“

„I failed.“

Fassunglos starrte Chuck sie an.

_She can´t be serious. She can´t be…_

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als er zusah wie sie mit zitternden Fingern die dunklen Locken aus ihrer Stirn strich und eine Narbe an ihrer Schläfe entblösste von der er wusste das sie vor drei Jahren nicht dort gewesen war.

_That´s a nightmare. A fucking nightmare._

Chuck hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken.

Atemlos begann er am Kragen seines Hemdes zu nesteln, ehe er aufstand und einen Schritt in Richtung Fenster machte.

Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen, während er mit den Händen am Fensterbrett halt suchte und seinen Blick in die regnerische Nacht hinaus gleiten ließ.

„When will you leave?“

Es war die unverholene Hoffnung in ihrer klaren Stimme, der blanke Hohn der sich dahinter verbarg der ihn in eben diesem Augenblick eine Entscheidung treffen ließ.

„I won´t,“ flüsterte er heiser.

„What?“

“ I won´t leave. I´ll stay.“

„No…“

Er hörte die Panik in ihrer Stimme und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er sich ihr langsam zu wandte.

„I´ll stay in New York Blair and believe me when I say I won´t give you any chance to try to harm yourself again. Even if I have to watch you pee, princess.“

„You can´t be serious.“

„Oh believe me,“ erwiderte Chuck süffisant. „Believe me, I am.“

„I´m not Nate or Serena,“ fügte er dann wissend hinzu, während er erneut an ihr Bett heran trat. „You can´t trick me like you tricked them.“

Ein teuflisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er zu sah wie ihre Augen sich weiteten.

„You know that, right honey?“ wisperte er beinahe zärtlich, während er sich zu ihr beugte und seine Finger langsam durch ihre dunklen Locken gleiten ließ. „You know that.“

„That´s not funny Chuck,“ stammelte sie atemlos, während sie unsicher versuchte vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

„You´re right,“ stieß er missmutig hervor, ehe er seine Hand sinken ließ und einen Schritt zurück machte. „That´s not funny, Blair!“

Er strich sich nervös durch sein Haar, bevor er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante sinken ließ.

„You have to stop,“ flüsterte er dabei behutsam. „You really have to stop.“

„No Chuck, I won´t,“ erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „I won´t!“

Der blanke Zorn der dabei in ihren Augen funkelte war ein einziger Schlag ins Gesicht und Chuck ließ kraftlos den Kopf sinken, während er anfing die Tragweite von Serenas Worten zu begreifen.

Er fühlte sich bereits jetzt so hilflos und erschöpft wie sie ausgesehen hatte.

„You can´t change the past Blair,“ begann er sanft. „Even if you die. You can´t change what happend years ago.“

Betrübt sah er zu wie sie seinen Versuch nach ihrer Hand zu greifen zornig abwehrte.

„Maybe Chuck,“ zischte sie wütend. „But I´ll keep trying!“

„You can´t …“

„Don´t Chuck!“ unterbrach sie ihn energisch, während sich ein Ausdruck blanken Grauens auf ihr bleiches Gesicht legte und Tränen ihre dunklen Augen zu füllen begannen.

„Don´t say it! Please don´t!“

„I´m sorry“, flüsterte Chuck mit brüchiger Stimme, während der seit Jahren verdrängte Schmerz in seinem Inneren erwachte und ihn gemeinsam mit ihrem in den Abgrund zu zerren begann.

„I´m so sorry, Blair.“

_But he already knew – it was too late for that._

_._

_._


End file.
